What I Was Made For
by infinity-PROKNIFER69
Summary: A man enters Silent Hill, but what happens when a man becomes more monstrous than the monsters? This is the story of a man's slow decent into madness, but with a twist. Not only will he fight to survive, but he will learn to enjoy his new hell. Strong violence and sexual scenes in later chapters.
1. Run for your life

**Author's notes: This is going to be a very mature story, not for the squeamish. If you have a problem with extreme gore and violent sexual scenes, you may not want to read the rest of this story. However, the first chapter is very tame, so happy reading. XD **

* * *

A man standing at 5'7 was washing his hands in some grubby sink at some public rest room. He was washing the blood off his knuckles, most of which was not his own. Once he washed the blood off, he noticed that he was bleeding from one of his knuckles; he guessed that when he punched that man back in the diner he must've caught the skin on one of his teeth. This was one of the rare times his anger had gotten to him. "Piece of fucking shit." He whispered to himself as he now looked up into the dirty mirror, looking at his reflection. He was only 27, and he had dark red hair that was cut really short at the sides, leaving two inches of his hair on the back on top of his head. He had black eye brows and pale skin, making his green eyes stand out. He had a strong masculine jaw which was now covered in rough stubble. At first, he looked pissed off, but soon his eyes softened. "What the fuck have I done..?" he asked himself as he stared at his own reflection. Soon after though, he walked straight out of the public bathroom.

He walked over to his blue SUV which was in a pretty poor state. His body wasn't much, he wasn't fat, he wasn't thin, he considered himself to be a pretty normal build. Some body fat covered his muscles so they weren't clearly visible, but they were there. He was stronger than most people he knew, but this time his strength might have gotten him into trouble. He was wearing a plain white shirt with some woodland camouflage cargo trousers, and strong black boots. As soon as he hopped into his car, he began driving straight up the road, not caring where it took him. His heart was still beating so fast, he knew he might be done for murder, but he didn't intend to murder anyone, he just let his emotions get the best of him. Now, he was driving away from the scene, thinking he could see the cops up ahead at any moment. He saw a sign saying Silent Hill, he had never heard of the place before, but he guessed that's where he was heading to.

After hours of driving, a thick fog seemed to suddenly appear, obscuring vision so much he knew it wasn't safe to drive like this so he slowed down, and eventually came to a stop. He looked down to the dashboard for a moment, not knowing what to do, that's when he noticed he was nearly out of fuel. "Ahh! Fuck me!" he angrily yelled out, slamming both his fists down onto the wheel for a moment before letting himself calm down. He guessed he was just going to have to ask around for some gas. He used what little gas he had to drive him deeper into Silent Hill, but soon his car just stopped. "End of the line…" he whispered to himself before getting out of the SUV, and closing the door behind himself.

As soon as he stepped out of his SUV, he noticed something strange, like how there were no people on the street. It was strange, he thought it was night when he came into this town, but it looked like it was day now, but he guessed it could've just been all this fog messing with him. He walked down the street, noticing how lonely this place felt. He normally talked to himself, it was a bad habit of his, but this time he didn't even want to speak. He felt like he wasn't alone here, but he was at the same time. It was a very uneasy feeling. Eventually, he just stopped by at someone's home, and knocked on the door. "Hello..? Is there anyone there?" he asked, but he got no reply.

"Hey, you! You live here?"

As soon as he heard another man's voice behind him, he spun around, surprised at what he saw. He saw a man with a brief case, wearing a black suit, with a black tie and white shirt. He was taller than he was by a few inches, he stood at 5'11 and he had white skin, and black hair that was slicked back. He looked like a stereo typical business man, and he looked like he had enough hair gel on his head to preserve a dinosaur. "No, I ran out of gas. I was just looking for help… My name is Lukas." The red haired man replied.

"Yeah, well your name doesn't help me. I need to get out of this place, it's like it's stuck in time. The inbred morons that run this place probably haven't even heard of gas before." The man in the suit responded as he now walked away from Lukas.

"If you've got that attitude towards everyone, no wonder no one is opening their door to you." Lukas firmly said to him as he now followed the man.

"I'm just a little fucked off right now, okay? I've just been in a fucking car accident and I'm really panicked right now, alright?!" the business man shouted at him, now looking directly back at Lukas.

"You look fine to me, all dressed up in that fancy suit, not a strand of hair out of place on your head… By the way, keep being a dick and we're going to have a problem." Lukas told him.

The business man took a moment to collect his thoughts before looking back towards Lukas. "My name is Cole… I-I'm just a little shook up alright… You're the first person I've even seen around here…"

"I've not seen anyone else around either… This place feels odd. I've never seen fog like this before." Lukas honestly told him.

Cole was about to say something, until he saw a figure through the fog. "H-hey, you! You live here?!" he quickly asked as he hurried over to figure, but soon stopped dead in his tracks as he realized something was very wrong with this person. It was moving towards him, it appeared to have no arms, or its arms were bound in some kind of brown flesh. It had a hole in its chest, and the way it moved looked almost as if it was in pain, writhing. "W-What?! Get back!" Cole yelled as he dropped his brief case and backed away quickly.

Lukas didn't know what the hell it was, but he wasn't waiting to find out. "Fucking get away from that thing!" he shouted as he quickly ran down the street, hearing something else running behind him. He looked back just to make sure it was the man that was following him, and not the creature. When he looked forwards again though, he realized there were four more just up the street. "Shit!" Lukas could see them walking straight towards them. He didn't know if this was some kind of prank, but those things looked terrifying to him. He had been in fights, but there was no way he wanted to even get close to one of those things. They were closing in, but he saw a small ally to the side which he then bolted down. He didn't look back, but he did hear the screams of a man. He didn't even want to think about what might be happening to him, and he didn't look back.


	2. Fight to survive

Lukas landed on his feet, having just climbed over a six foot wooden fence. He looked around, seeing he seemed to be in someone's back garden. Quickly, he walked over to the back door, trying the door handle. After a minor fit of swearing, he stepped away from the door and found a heavy rock. "There is no fucking way I'm letting them get me." Lukas angrily whispered to himself before hurling the heavy rock straight at the window. He didn't care if this was someone's house, it seemed like there was no one living in these houses anyway. He pulled himself up into the house through the broken window, cutting his hands slightly on the glass as he did so. He let out a small hiss, feeling blood escaping the small cuts on his hands as he looked down to them. It was nothing serious, nothing a little alcohol won't fix. He stayed crouched, not knowing what kind of things could be lurking around in this place. He was in the dining room, in front of him was a big oak table with chairs around it, to the left was the kitchen, and up front looked like it was the living room.

"Fuck..." Lukas whispered to himself as he quickly moved by the door frame which led into the living room. He saw a single couch facing towards an old TV. He then looked over to the armchair that was facing away from him, and towards the TV. Lukas almost had a heart attack when he realized there was someone in it. The realization suddenly set in that there was no way this person wouldn't have heard him smashing into this place. On closer inspection, he realized that it wasn't moving at all. A million things began racing through his head, wondering if he was one of those things, or perhaps one of their victims. He decided to find out for himself. Slowly, he walked around the chair, the wood very slightly creaking underneath his feet as he now saw what was sitting there. It was just some mannequin with a blond wig on.

Lukas let his guard down for a second, and as soon as he did, he heard footsteps. He spun around only to see one of those things from earlier walking into the room. It looked like a person trapped in some leathery full body straightjacket. There was no time to examine the demonic thing though as it spurted its horrid liquid straight from its chest cavity. Lukas let out a startled yell as he fell back towards the TV, slamming his back into it and narrowly avoiding the acidic fluid that now splattered over the mannequin's face. The mannequin's plastic face started to melt, caving in in itself, boiling hot plastic now dripping onto the armchair it rested on. There was a door leading out into what looked like a hallway nearby, he did not hesitate to go for it. On his hands and knees he quickly crawled, but as soon as he got back up onto his feet, he ran. He ran so fast through that door he almost slammed into the wall, using his hand to stop himself from hitting it with the rest of his body. Down the hallway, he could see a few doors, but the one that caught his eye was the front door. He could tell it led outside by the glass at the top of it, showing only a glimpse of the outside world in this dark hallway.

The sound of the demonic armless beast behind him could be heard, he could hear it walking towards him. He sprinted towards the door, and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Letting go of the door handle, he backed away from it only to slam his foot right into it. The door didn't even seem to budge, not even when he kicked it again. He was going to give it another kick, but when he looked back over his shoulder, he saw that armless beast, in the dark, like it was just staring at him even though it seemed to have no eyes. Then, it started walking again. Lukas quickly tried a door to his left, seeing it leading into some bedroom. It looked old, the floral pattern wallpaper was partially stripped off the walls. The floors were made of old poorly maintained wood with various stains dotted on it. He saw there was a spot underneath the bed he could probably hide, he hated the idea of doing that but he had no choice. He slammed the door shut behind him, then running straight for the bed. As he got on his hands, knees and belly, he heard it coming, hearing its footsteps on the wooden floor in the hallway. There was no where else he could hide, so he slid himself underneath the bed, and when he did, his hand brushed against something.

Slowly, the door creaked open, Lukas' eyes widened in pure fear, thinking it might just melt through the bed. He hoped it wouldn't be able to open the door seeing as it had no hands to open the door with, but now he saw its feet. It looked almost as if it had some strange platform boots on, the kind one would find in some retro movie, but these looked like they were made out of something else, like they were part of this creature's anatomy. He saw the strange thing walk straight towards the bed, and almost as if it was a reflex, Lukas grabbed the object he had felt brush against his hand earlier. Only when he grabbed it did he realize it was a sharp kitchen knife with a wooden handle. It got closer and closer to the bed until it was right in front of him, facing the bed. Fear got the best of him, it was fight or flight now, and he chose fight.

Lukas rammed the tip of the blade straight into the ankle of the monstrosity. Through the wooden handle, he could feel the blade hitting bone, sliding off the ankle bone and into the tendons behind it. The creature scream in a horrific demonic tone before falling hard onto its side, spraying its acidic fluids all over the wooden floor. Lukas rolled out from underneath the bed and quickly got to his feet, still gripping the butcher's knife. He saw the monster getting onto its knees, trying to get back up, but it never got the chance to. Lukas plunged the knife straight into the side of its leathery neck, feeling the blade slipping through the flesh and straight into the throat. Lukas' heart was pounding away as he pulled the knife out, blood spurting from the wound.

"Fucking die! Just fucking die!" He screamed as he watched the monster hit the ground, but it was still writhing, as if it could still get back up. Not taking any chances, he started stomping on its head, not just once, but repeatedly. Its head was caving in, the strange skull underneath all that leathery skin was fracturing until it gave way. Sharp parts of the skull were driven into the brain as was the heel of his boot. It was only then that he stopped, looking down at the body. Blood poured out of its caved in head as well as the monster's neck. Lukas looked down to the dead monster as he panted, gathering his breath, only just realizing what he had done. He had no choice, it was him or it, and he chose himself. He survived this time.

* * *

**Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you liked the chapter, sorry it is short, but I wanted to do a quick thing for Christmas. And what better way to celebrate Christmas than with the death of some horrible nightmare monster? :)**


	3. Question your sanity

Lukas walked through the streets, his hands covered in blood. He still held the knife he killed that creature with. He wasn't sure what street he was on, or where this place even was. It seemed so unreal. Creatures just roaming around town like this? Surely he would have heard of such a place if it really existed. That led him to believe something he never thought he would say. "I'm going fucking crazy..." He thought to himself. He heard something up ahead, it sounded like something knocking over a trash can. He ran towards a car, crouching behind it so whatever or whoever was coming towards him couldn't see him. He held the knife tightly, his heart near thumping out of his chest as he prepared himself to kill again.

"Don't move..." Someone said to Lukas. Whoever it was, they had quite a deep voice.

Lukas looked back, seeing a man, aiming a gun right at him. He looked fairly well built, being six foot in height with a thicker body. He didn't look unfit, but he didn't look like he worked out all that much. He looked to be in his mid forties with green eyes, and short black hair with a side parting. He had a quite masculine jaw line, as well as a faint scar just underneath his left eye. He wore what looked like a gray wool trench coat, the kind he would expect some kind of military officer wearing. Underneath that, he wore a black shirt, with black trousers and shoes. The gun he was pointing at him looked like an old 1911 handgun. "There are fucking monsters running around this place, and you want to point a gun at me?" He angrily questioned him.

"The only dangerous thing I see is you... Drop the knife." The older man replied to him, keeping the barrel of his gun pointed straight towards his head.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Lukas replied as he dropped the knife, and looked straight back to the man. He then stood up, keeping his blood covered hands in the air.

"Who did you kill?" The man bluntly asked him.

Lukas knew that there was no way this guy would believe him if he hadn't seen them already, but he guessed the truth was the best option in this case. After all, if he hasn't seen them already, he soon would do. "A monster..."

The man wasn't sure what to make of this guy, but he certainly wasn't about to start trusting him. After all, he had blood all over him. "He must've really got on your bad side..."

"You could say that... My name is Lukas." He eventually introduced himself.

"Nice to know. Look, I don't know what is wrong with you, or why you killed someone... But if you follow me, I will put a bullet in your head. Is that understood?" The older man told him.

Lukas simply nodded, his bloody hands balling up into fists. It was clear that this man didn't trust him at all, but he couldn't exactly blame him. He was covered in blood, and speaking about monsters. He wouldn't trust a person like him either. "Alright..." He simply replied.

The man backed away from Lukas, keeping his handgun pointed right at him. "Good." He simply replied as he walked away into the fog.

"... How many more fucking weirdos am I going to bump into in this place?" Lukas thought to himself as he went ahead and picked his knife back up. He wasn't sure what that guy was doing here, but right now, he had bigger problems on his mind. He still wasn't sure if any of this was really real. He knew the blood on his hands sure felt real, but all this seemed too insane to be really happening.

30 minutes later...

Lukas aimlessly walked the streets with the knife still in his hand. He felt so lost, this entire place was like a maze of streets with monstrosities hiding behind a thick blanket of fog. As he walked on, he saw someone, or something. It was a dark humanoid figure shrouded in fog. He couldn't make out who it was, but it definitely looked more humanoid than the rest of these creatures roaming around in the streets. He stopped in his tracks, watching the humanoid figure walking towards one of the nearby buildings. It was hard to make out, but it looked like they walked into it. Carefully, Lukas followed, hoping maybe whoever it was had answers. This place felt insane, he just wanted to get out. Maybe whoever walked into that building knew of a way out. As he got closer and closer to the building, he saw it was actually a flower shop. A big glass window displayed all the wilted and dead flowers inside. They looked as if they were ready to crumble at the slightest touch. Slowly, Lukas pushed the door open, and walked inside. As soon as he walked in, a strong mildew smell struck him, but that wasn't what surprised him the most. He could see drops of fresh blood on the dirty white tiled floor. In the room was a bunch of tables, with many potted plants on them. Every single one was dead. Carefully, he walked past the dead plants, walking towards the counter. He was following the droplets of blood, which he guessed might lead him to someone who has some answers.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping that perhaps someone would answer him. There was no response. Just silence. Lukas began to have second thoughts as a wave of dread suddenly washed over him. The feeling only got stronger as he got closer to the counter, so he then turned around. He had a feeling that perhaps he didn't want to see what was behind that counter.

_"Lukas..."_

Lukas immediately spun around, looking back to the counter. He thought he heard a woman's raspy voice calling to him. "Who's there?!" He demanded to know as his grip on his knife tightened.

_"Lukas..."_

His heart was pounding away in his chest as fear set in, but he had to know what exactly was calling out his name. Very quietly, he made his way towards the counter, getting closer, and closer, and closer until he was just a few inches away from it. The sound of a woman's raspy voice didn't stop, he could still hear it, calling out his name.

_"Lukas...Lukas...Lukas..."_

It was then he looked over the edge of the counter. Immediately, he wished he hadn't. What he saw almost stopped his heart once and for all. He saw a writhing sack of red flesh. It was as if something, or someone was inside it. Hell, it could have been two people for all he knew. All he could hear was a sickening squelching sound, followed by the sight of blood spurting from the sack. He had no idea what he was really looking at here, but the sight of it made him sick to the stomach. He knew this thing had no possible logical explanation, no reason as to why it was calling his name. It didn't even have a visible mouth, so why was this happening? It looked like something out of some drug induced nightmare. He couldn't bare to look at it anymore. Just as soon as he turned his head, something ripped open the fleshy sack from the inside, causing blood to splatter across his face. He quickly fell onto his back, completely caught off guard. However, he didn't hesitate to get right back up, and run for that door. As he ran, he heard a monstrous screech shortly before busting the door open with such force, it was almost taken off its rusty hinges. He didn't dare look back, not for anything. He had no explanation for that, except that perhaps he really was insane. Or perhaps, this was his own little hell.

* * *

**Author's note: Are cracks starting to emerge in Lukas' sanity? How much more can he take before he truly begins to lose it? There is only one way to find out. Oh, also yeah, I have already heard that Silent Hills is not happening, which is extremely disappointing. I mean our chance to finally have another amazing Silent Hill game, and it is snatched away! Damn it! Maybe one day it will resurface in one form or another... I hope. Anyway, thank you all for reading! **


	4. Pray for help

Lukas ran down the streets, just running, and running. He didn't want to stop, he just wanted to get away from whatever the hell that thing was. He didn't understand what the hell was going on anymore. Everywhere he turned, everywhere he went, it only spawned more questions. He ran, and kept on going until he was totally out of breath. He had ran so hard, his legs felt as if they were burning and cramping up. He stopped, pressing his back against a nearby car. He felt like he just wanted to be sick. Blood was running down his face, and no matter how hard he tried, it seemed like he couldn't wipe it all off. He threw up a little bit in his mouth, and spat it out onto the ground. "Fuck... Fuck," he whispered to himself as he tried to get his breath back. There was something wrong with this entire place. He didn't know if they were monsters, demons, aliens, or just his imagination, but he didn't feel safe. He needed a better weapon than a knife. He needed a gun, or at least a blade with a little more reach. As soon as he caught his breath and composed himself, he looked back to the car, looking in the side view mirror. He then wiped away the rest of the blood from his face with his hands, but all that seemed to do was smear it all over, as well as get it on his hands too. He needed to wash it all off him.

After a full thirty minutes, of wondering the streets, Lukas found a general shop. He looked around himself, checking for any of those creatures before then trying to open the door. It was locked, but there was a big glass window looking into the shop. Once again, he looked around, seeing none of those monsters around. Without a second thought, he kicked in the fragile glass, shattering it fairly easily before then climbing in. He looked around, seeing that most of the shelves were pretty bare. As he walked around the general store, he found a few items that interested him. Duct tape, a broom, and a hammer. He also found a fairly decent backpack. It was brown in color, not too big, but also not too small. He put it on, and then made his way over to the broom. He detached the brush from the wooden pole so he could then tape his knife to the end of it. A few minutes later, he had a fairly good makeshift spear. He wondered how well it would hold up if he were to actually hit someone with it, but he guessed there was only one way to find out. He stuffed the hammer away in his backpack, keeping it as both a tool and a weapon. He spent a few more minutes looking around the store for anything he could use, but nothing caught his eye.

"Hey!" A man yelled out to Lukas.

Lukas spun around, looking towards the shattered window. He then saw the man he met when he first entered this town. The man dressed in the suit. "Err, Cole? So you managed to get away too? I am glad to see you again."

Cole looked more than a little worried, seeing all that blood on his face, shirt, pants, and hands. "Who's blood is that?" He apprehensively asked Lukas.

"It's not mine, it belongs to those things that we saw. I managed to kill one... They're not human, they're something else entirely. I don't know what the fuck they are, but they freak me out, and they want to kill us." Lukas told him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if he didn't kill that creature, then it would've killed him.

Cole wasn't sure what to think for a moment. He didn't know if he should run away from this guy, or seek his help. He wasn't much of a fighter at all. He yelled a lot at his employees, but if he actually got into a fight, he wouldn't come out of it unscathed. "From now on, maybe we should stick together."

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe you should get yourself a weapon, I saw a few things in here that you can use." Lukas was glad that someone was actually coming with him. The thought of having someone watch his back put him at ease a bit.

Cole walked into the store, hearing glass breaking underneath his expensive shoes. "Ugh, today was the wrong day to dress in my best clothes..." The thought of getting blood on his suit scared him more than killing someone, so he went ahead and grabbed a hammer too, although he really wanted that spear that Lukas had made. However, they might not need weapons for much longer. He reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out something. "I found this map, and apparently there should be a hospital nearby. If there is anyone that can help us, they'd be there. That's where I was heading before I saw you."

Even if the hospital was empty, it was worth investigating even if it were to get a few medical supplies. Lukas had a feeling that they were both going to come out of this with more than a few scrapes and bruises. "You read the map, and I'll make sure nothing gets in our way."

That was absolutely fine with Cole. He wasn't a fighter, he was more of a thinker. "Let's get going before more come. You've already rang the dinner bell by breaking that glass."

"I had to," Lukas replied. He didn't like the way Cole said that, but he kept those thoughts to himself. Both of them walked out of the store, and continued on towards the hospital.

Cole kept his head down most of the time, gazing at the map. He only looked up whenever they came to any crossroads. When they finally reached the hospital, he looked up to it. It was three stories high, and it looked to be abandoned. There were two trees besides the front entrance, but it did little to liven up the decrepit building. "Oh no..."

"What?" Lukas thought that perhaps Cole had seen something.

"It's abandoned! Just like everywhere else! Did everyone just run away and leave their shit behind?!" Cole angrily thought to himself.

"I would, if I saw those things roaming around outside my home. Come on, let's look around inside the hospital. Maybe we'll find something." Lukas hoped that the journey here wasn't all for nothing. As he approached the building, he noticed something in one of the second story windows. It looked like someone was moving around up there. Maybe the building wasn't completely abandoned. Both men walked in together, looking around. This place obviously had no power. It was dark, and there was a strange mildew scent in the air. He dreaded to think what was growing on the walls of this place. Thinking of the walls, he wondered if there was asbestos in this old building. It didn't really matter either way, there were bigger dangers around. Death by mould and asbestos was low on his list of worries right now.

"I hate hospitals." Cole didn't like the look of this place. Hospitals were always bad, but seeing one as dirty and as decrepit as this just felt so strange. Usually, they were the cleanest places in the world, even if they did remind him of death. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his keys. On his key ring, there was a small flashlight. "No one is here, we might as well leave."

"We've only just got here! Besides, I think someone is here. When we were out on the street, I thought I saw someone through one of the windows on the floor above us."

"It could've been one of those things! They look human enough when they're far away," Cole quickly responded.

"And what if it is a person? They could tell us what the fuck is going on in this place." Lukas felt like he needed to find out exactly what was going on here. He still didn't know if this was some kind of hallucination, or if this was actually really happening. He was thinking that perhaps this wasn't real, or at least the monsters weren't. He guessed perhaps this fog could really be some kind of odorless gas, perhaps released by the government. He believed that explanation was the most likely, because actual demons just seemed too unbelievable. However, if that was the case, then what did he inside that house?

"If you want to go check out the other floors in this place, then go right ahead. I will stay here," he said as he walked over to a nearby chair, and sat down on it.

"We would stand a better chance if we stick together," Lukas told him.

"We would stand a better chance if we didn't go searching this clearly deserted hospital. For all we know, this could be their breeding grounds."

"I can't believe you. It was your idea to come here, and now you just want to leave before checking this place? Do what you want, but I am going to check this place out. If I see one of those things, then I'll leave this place," he said. He was already beginning to regret deciding to take a look around this place. He could barely see the black and white tiled floor in front of him. "Could I borrow your flashlight?"

"Do you really need it?" Cole hesitantly replied. He really didn't like the idea of parting with his small flashlight. The dark terrified him. The idea that he may never see anything else ever again is really what scared him.

"I am about to go looking around a hospital with no power, of course I need it! How am I going to search the place if I can't see?"

"Alright, alright! Take it, just don't drop it! It is the only one I have," he said as he handed over the small torch to Lukas.

As he took the torch, he noticed that Cole looked as if he was about to say something, but he stopped himself. Lukas guessed that whatever he had to say wasn't going to be good. Without another word, Lukas decided to walk down the dark halls alone. He held his makeshift spear in one hand, and the small LED flashlight in the other. The first few doors he walked up to were locked. He could've kicked the doors in, but he didn't want to make too much noise. It didn't take him long to find a door leading to a stairwell. Unlike the rest if the doors, this one was metal. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. He guessed it would have to be left unlocked in case a fire broke out. The door creeked open, the rusted hinges sounding almost as if they were about to give way at any moment. He then walked into the stairwell, which would've been absolutely pitch black if he didn't take the torch with him.

"Shit, this was a bad idea," he thought to himself. However, he still pushed on. Up the concrete stairs, he went. The sound of his boots making contact with each step echoed throughout the dark stairwell. The sound of something breathing made him stop in his tracks. His heart almost stopped as he looked behind himself, but saw nothing. He was sure something was raspily breathing right behind him, but doubt started to creep into his mind. He thought that perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. He then proceeded to walk right up the staircase until he found a door leading to the second floor. Carefully, he opened it. He entered a corridor, and shined his light straight down it. To his surprise, it turned out he wasn't alone after all. There appeared to be a nurse, standing there with her back turned to him. She was standing about fifteen feet away. Lukas couldn't stop himself from looking at her legs, noticing how short her skirt seemed. That was not the only thing that caught his attention however. He thought it was incredibly strange to find a woman standing in a pitch black corridor. It didn't even look like she had a torch. "Hello?"

The nurse then turned around with a disgusting bone crunching sound. Her face was completely smooth, and featureless. There was no nose, eyes, or lips. It was all just gray flesh, with splotches of reddish brown. It was hard to tell if it was dried blood, or part of her skin. She wore white, plastic medical gloves which appeared to have blood at the fingertips. The demonic nurse raised her hand to reveal that she had a weapon, a handgun. She pointed it right at Lukas, and pulled the trigger.


	5. Scream in agony

Lukas felt the bullet narrowly missing his head as he pressed his body against the wall to the left of him. However, he was not safe. The creature aimed her gun right at him again, and he quickly tried to avoid it by pushing himself away from the left wall. The nurse pulled the trigger again, only to strike Lukas' left forearm. It caused him to drop the flashlight, but fortunately, it did not break. He let out a loud yell as he felt a searing pain from the bullet entering, and then leaving his flesh. He saw the nurse shambling towards him. He knew he had to do something, so he quickly threw his makeshift spear right at her, seeing the blade entering her right breast. The creature in nurse clothing let out a scream as it staggered back. Lukas did not give it enough time to recover. He ran right at it, and rammed his shoulder into its gut, tackling it down to the ground. He heard another gunshot, the bullet entered the ceiling this time as a desperate struggle between the two commenced. With his right hand, he held down the creature's arm that held the gun. The creature did not let him just do what he wanted though. Her fingers quickly found, and dug into his new wound.

"Gah! You fucking cunt!" he screamed, shortly before slamming his forehead down into her smooth face, not once, but four times. Each time, it let out a ghastly pained growl. Blood poured both from his wound, and the creature's breast. They were fighting in near pitch black darkness, only able to see each other mostly through touch, and sound. He pulled his forearm away from her grasp, only to slam his left fist down into the side of the nurse's head. The punch almost hurt him just as much as it hurt her. A brief muzzle flash from the creature's gun illuminated them both, letting him see that she was bleeding from her head too. Almost as soon as he saw that, he just kept slamming his fist right into the creature's head, again and again. He could feel blood, flowing from his wound, and down to his knuckles as he kept up his relentless assault, until the creature just stopped moving beneath him. Then, he let out a massive cry in absolute agony. His forearm was killing him, and those repeated blows he was forced to make did not help at all. He sat up, on top of the nurse as he pulled the gun right out of its hand. Even though this creature was unmoving, he decided to make sure it wasn't getting back up. Quickly, he got back up to his feet, seeing the nurse with her legs spread open, blood seeping from its womanhood. It made him sick to watch it dribbling out of her, but then his mind turned to finishing this. Instead of wasting a bullet, he raised his foot, and stomped on her neck, hearing a strange wet noise followed by the popping of dislocated vertebrae. Still not satisfied, he raised his foot, and slammed it down right into the creature's smooth featureless face, again and again until finally, the skull gave way.

"Fuck you!" he near roared as he stumbled back, and tried to catch his breath. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he was not ready to die yet. He looked around, and quickly found the flashlight. He picked it up with his left, blood soaked hand. Fortunately, the bullet didn't hit bone. It just shredded through the flesh, making it painful to move his fingers, but he had to move them. He had to push through the pain. At least he got a gun out of this mess. He looked down to it, recognizing it was a 1911. He didn't want to get rid of the spear though, so he came up with a solution that would help him easily carry his makeshift spear around. He began to strip the nurse, taking the clothing. He ripped it up, and tied a big strip to end of the pole, and tied another strip to the other end. Once he connected the two, he was left with a sling on his makeshift spear. He slung it over his back, and kept the flashlight in his left hand, and the gun in his right. He then proceeded to check the other rooms nearby. He didn't feel bad about leaving the body like that. It could rot for all he cared.

He entered one room, keeping the handgun raised, just in case. He searched through drawers, looking for anything useful. He stuffed his pockets with batteries, and and even found something for his wound to prevent infection. Almost immediately, he poured some of it on his arm, fighting back the need to scream as excruciating pain jolted through his wound. He took everything useful that he could find. Knowing what kind of things he was up against, he knew he would need all the help he could get. He stuffed as much as he could fit into his cargo trousers and backpack, before leaving the room. It was obvious to him that no one except these demonic beings lived here, so he decided to leave while he still could. He walked back to the door that led to the stairwell, and opened it up. At first, he could see nothing but inky black darkness. However, once he shined his light into the stairwell, he got an unexpected fright.

Lukas gasped as he quickly leaned back, avoiding the blade of a scalpel by mere millimetres. He hastily stepped back, seeing another nurse standing there, about to lunge at him without a second thought, he raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the nurse's skull, but it did not leave it. The demon dropped to the ground like a rag doll, but she was not alone. There were at least five more behind the one he just killed. Each of them was armed with some kind of weapon, either knives, or pipes. He doubted there was enough bullets left in his gun to kill them all, so he quickly turned back, and ran down the dark hallway. He jumped over the other nurse's body to quickly try some of the other doors, looking for some other exit. Nearly every door he tried was locked, and the few that did open were leading him straight into dead ends. He looked back down the hall, only to see at least six of those smooth skinned demons, slowly approaching him. His heart almost stopped when he saw another one of them held a handgun. Quickly, he ran towards yet another door, but it did not open. A loud gunshot rang out, sending him into a panicked state as he slammed his boot right into the door. The door gave way, and flung open. He ran right in, slamming the door behind himself, but it wasn't closing properly after he already kicked it in.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he flashed his torch around the room. There was nothing in it but a bed with blood stains on it. In the middle of the room, it was clearly there was a small hole. He ran towards it, noticing it was a little small to fit down. He wasn't going to let that stop him though. He immediately began stomping on the rotting floorboards around the hole, cracking them and breaking them apart. He could hear the footsteps of those demonic things getting closer and closer. The debris from the floor all clatttered down to the room below. He was desperate to make this hole bigger, it was his only way out of this room. One by one, the floorboards were broken, giving him enough space to drop down below. He took his backpack and spear off his back, and dropped them down the hole. He then began to lower himself down. As he did so, the door opened, and the nurses quickly spotted him. His eyes widened as he saw the one with the gun right at the head of the pack. It raised its gun towards him, but he quickly dropped down as the creature pulled the trigger. With a grunt, he landed on his feet, finding himself in a big, dark room. He heard footsteps, and it sounded as if someone was running towards him from behind. Immediately, he spun around, but he was quickly struck over his head with something. The blow was strong enough to knock him over on his side. He dropped the flashlight, but held onto the gun. He tried to get back up, but then he felt someone on top of him, striking him again right in his face. His eyes fluttered a bit, before closing, knocked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Things are going to get really, really dark from here on out. You have been warned. Also did you known that the nurses heads were originally supposed to explode like burst condoms? The idea was scrapped, but it would've been kind of cool to see. Thank you to BigBossSonic for editing this! And thank you all for reading! **


	6. Spill their blood

The sound of something heavy and metallic scraping along the ground slowly awoke Lukas. His eyes fluttered open, only to find himself in the middle of a dark room. There was only one light bulb lit, hanging from the ceiling above just a few inches in front of him. His hands were bound with some kind of rope. His feet didn't touch the ground, because a meat hook suspended from the ceiling kept him held up by the ropes binding his hands together. His arm was killing him, being held up like this was not doing his wound any good. However, he noticed that someone had bandaged up his arm. That led him to believe that whoever had captured him must want him alive, for now. Just a few feet away to his left, there was a metal trolley with his backpack and weapons laid out on it. He heard the sound of metal scraping slowly fading away. He had no idea what was making that noise, but he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. He tried to swing his body back and forth, hoping that maybe something would give. "Come on... Fucking break loose!"

As he tried to swing himself back and forth, a faint voice soon broke the silence. "Lukas..."

Lukas' heart almost stopped beating as he heard his name being called. He looked into the darkness, seeing a figure slowly emerging from the inky void. "No... No!" he screamed as he shook his body, hearing the rusty bolts that kept the hook attached to the ceiling squeaking away. As the creature got closer and closer, he began to see the hideous details. It had its head covered with a burlap bag, Brown string tied around the neck to keep it secured around its head. The body was very clearly womanly, with breasts, and a vagina in between its legs. There were three inch horn-like spikes protruding from its elbows. Its fingers ended with small hook shaped claws that could easily rend the flesh from his bones. Its legs were bent strangely, like that of a dog. Its feet had three large black claws in place of toes. This female demon was tall, standing at six and a half feet.

"Lukas," it whispered as it stood in front of him. For a few seconds, it stood as still as a statue, almost as if waiting for something. Slowly, it reached out to his chest, pushing its hand against his heart. The creature could feel it, beating so quickly. It was still getting faster, it could feel his fear. Gradually, it pulled its hand away from his heart, only to grab at the collar of his shirt. It ripped his shirt open, exposing his chest.

"Fuck you... Fuck you!" He spat onto the bag that covered the creature's face. If he was going to die, he wasn't just going to take it like a good little victim. He was going to go out kicking, screaming, biting. Anything he could do, he would do it. He lifted his leg, and attempted to kick her right in the gut. However, she easily grabbed his boot just before it could meet her belly. She then pressed her index finger just underneath his bottom left rib, and dragged her claw across his skin. The hook shaped claw sliced right through his skin, opening up a big long wound from which blood drizzled from. His screams got louder, and his his language quickly devolved into a series of rage and fear fuelled profanities. He looked down, watching as the demonic torturer pulled her crimson covered claw out of him. She had left a big, seven inch wound there, but it wasn't too deep thankfully, but he had a feeling that she was just getting started. This creature was different from the others, he felt a sinister intelligence behind it. It wasn't doing this mindlessly. Even though this creature was the stuff of nightmares, all he could think about was ways to get his revenge. "You think you're scary?! You're fucking nothing! You'll be nothing but a splatter on the fucking floors and walls once I'm done with you!"

The creature seemed to react to his words, and once the human stopped speaking, it slammed its own burlap covered head right into Lukas' face. There was a loud cracking sound when the demon's head met his nose. The cartilage broke, causing crimson fluid to dribble from his nostrils. The creature did not stop here however, it pushed him away. With his feet unable to touch the ground, there was no way to stop himself from swinging backwards. When his body began to swing back towards the demonic female, it raised its fist, and struck him again, right in the nose. With another sickening crack and squelch, his nose was bent to the left. Like an injured animal, he let out a guttural howl in agony. The punishment did not end here however. Again, the demon pushed him, causing him to swing back and forth. Each time his body returned to the demon, she struck him with another punch. One punch landed on his jaw, another landed on his left eye, and the last punch landed right on the gash just below his ribs. She reached out, and grabbed him by his hips to stop him from swinging. Once the demon saw how dazed he was, she dropped down to one knee, and begun unifying the string that kept the bag on her head.

Lukas looked down, his vision blurry in one eye. He could taste the blood, filling his mouth. He got a big mouth full of his saliva and blood before spitting it down onto the bag that covered her head. "C-cunt!" Even battered and bruised, he wasn't going to give this demon the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life. He watched as he saw the demon, doing something with the bag on her head. It looked as if she was lifting it up over her face, but she stopped half way. From this angle, he couldn't see what the lower half of its face looked like anyway. He did however see a long pointed tongue snaking out. It looked long, and pink. He gasped as it touched his wound, and pushed in. His eyes began to leak tears whilst he watched the tongue, wiggling underneath his skin. He tried not to scream, but it was useless. He screamed so hard, his throat became sore, and eventually bled as the monstrous creature invaded his wound with its warm tongue. The demonic saliva burned so badly, every nerve it touched sent searing pain through him. His legs tried to kick, his body wiggled, and his lungs were completely emptied of air as he cried out. Before he knew it, he was out cold. The agony was far too much for him to endure.

"G-Gah!" Lukas' eyes quickly fluttered open as he yelled out, but he quickly saw that he was the only one in the room. His wrists were bleeding, but strangely, the wound that demon made was stitched up. He firmly believed that she was trying to keep him alive just so she could torture him again. Violently, he wiggled around, grunting as he shifted his body weight around, trying to either break free of his bindings, or break the thing keeping the hook bolted to the ceiling. This was an old place, he knew that if he was lucky, the ceiling wouldn't support his weight. He spent minutes wiggling around, his wounds opening up all over again, blood dripping down his body as he so desperately tried to break free before that creature gets back. When he was least expecting it, the ceiling gave a loud cracking sound shortly before the hook fell from the ceiling. He grunted in pain as he dropped to the floor.

"Ffffffffuck!" Although he was in immense pain, he didn't hesitate to push himself off the floor. He felt a little weak after everything that had been done to him, after all the blood he had lost. Walking towards the metal trolley, he picked up his handgun and flashlight first. As soon as he was armed, his mind quickly turned to revenge. He put on his backpack, and slung his makeshift spear over himself before walking over to the one and only door out of the room. He opened the door very quickly, and rushed out with his gun drawn. He entered a hallway which was near pitch black. He turned on his flashlight, shining it in both directions. He had a choice, of either going to his left, or right. He chose to go to his right. Every step he took was made with silence in mind. If there was something waiting for him further down the hallway, then he didn't want it to hear him coming. He didn't care if he was in hell, he knew these things could die, and that meant it was possible to survive any encounter he has with them. They might have numbers, but he had an advantage at a distance with his gun and spear. As he moved down the dark hallway, he heard something approaching he kept the gun drawn, but turned the flashlight off. If this thing had a gun, then his flashlight would be the perfect target for it. He just stood there in total darkness, waiting for whatever it was to get closer. He heard clear footsteps, getting louder with every step. Whatever it was, it wasn't stopping. His heart was beating harder and harder as he waited until it sounded like it was only a few feet away from him. In an instant, he turned on his flashlight, and swung grip of the pistol right into another demonic nurse's face. He watched as it stumbled, and fell on it's back.

"Did that hurt?! I'm only getting started!" he yelled down at the nurse as he walked over to her..it was twitching on the ground, still holding an iron pipe. He thought about finishing it off with a bullet to the head, but after the torture he had been put through, he felt like dishing out some of his own. He placed the handgun down on the ground before stepping on the nurse's arm, and forcibly taking the pipe right from her hand. It was about four feet in length, more than enough to do considerable damage. He stepped back, letting the nurse get onto her knees. Just as she was about to stand up, he swung at her head with the pipe. Blood gushed from the creature's head as it fell to one side. He didn't feel sorry for this creature at all, he just felt a burning hatred for her kind. After a few seconds of twitching, the nurse got onto her hands and knees. Lukas raised the pipe above his head, and brought it right down into the nurse's back, forcing her back down onto the ground. To prevent her from doing anything else, he brought his foot right down onto the back of her head.

"This won't be quick... Maybe I should wear your skin, maybe then that will get the message through your friend's thick skulls... You don't fuck with me!" He took his foot off her head, and brought it down onto her back, not just once, but a total of thirteen times. He could hear bones cracking, ribs breaking, penetrating flesh, shredding organs. He knew that she must be bleeding on the inside.

"You know what, I won't even finish you off... You're going to die down here, but you're probably not going to die for quite a while," he whispered with a sinister smile on his face. He gave her ribs one last kick before dropping the pipe, and retrieving his gun. He stepped over her writhing body before continuing down the hallway. It felt good to just mercilessly beat that creature, but he didn't feel like he had gotten it out of his system yet. He wanted to do it again, and he especially wanted to do it to the one that cut him open. He wasn't going to rest until that demon is put through unimaginable pain.

* * *

**Author's note: Things are going to get messy. Big thank you to BigBossSonic for editing this again, and thank you all for reading. :3**


End file.
